


The misadventures of the Warriors of Light

by Mistress_Of_Monsters



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Asexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, I have lost all control, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), end goal g'raha x wol, no beta we die like Haucherfaunt, strap in its gonna be a long ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Monsters/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Monsters
Summary: What if there were two Warriors of Light?Or I really love this game and want to explore scenes from a different perspective.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	The misadventures of the Warriors of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the start of a series that will follow my two OC Warriors of Light and just me kind of having some fun with them because this game makes me feel a lot of emotions and I love imagining my WOL's in different scenarios. This is 100% self indulgent but I hope someone enjoys reading my absolute nonsense.

Hitora never considered himself a hero.

His hands were far from clean to start with, growing up a mangy kit on the streets stealing and fighting to survive. There was plenty of blood soaking his fingers even from a young age and the lessons he learned as an orphan in some nowhere town were hard to forget. Not all people were good, and not all good people always did good things. It was tough to act as the pure and selfless Warrior of Light when he could still feel the blank eyed stares of the dead on his skin, feel their screams dig against his ears when the silence got too loud at night. Sometimes his hands still shook when he passed by a guard or met with one of the three great city leaders, barely hidden as he pretended to casually slip them into his pockets. Why Haedalyn chose him he didn’t know- would probably _never_ know- but it sometimes felt like a cruel joke. When the Scions of the Seventh Dawn had come to him he had nearly choked, still waiting for the other shoe to drop even all those days later when he’d reported to Minfilia. It had taken months for him to realize they were serious.

_Him._ Of all people. A drifter that had only become an adventurer on a whim after spending most of his life being a thief becoming a champion of justice. It was honestly laughable. He was just glad that Alphinaud handled the political talks, unsure that he’d be able to bullshit his way through that many layers of scrutiny. He was still struggling to keep his calm and easy façade as it was, forcing himself to grin as more and more people became familiar with him- and not for his various past misdeeds. It was fortunate he hadn’t shared his face or name with any of the bandits he had run with back in the day; he wasn’t sure even the Scions would have been able to recover his reputation from such a hit. Small mercies.

Or, well, he hadn’t shared them with many. In the beginning of his career he’d run with a small group that did petty theft. He’d only been a child then, no more than two and ten years old. He’d not had anyone to care for him since he could remember except for the gang, having been picked up off the streets as a kit when he’d shown an affinity for pickpocketing. They’d been the ones to teach him to cover his face with a scarf, to hide his name, to slip into the alleys to avoid the searching eyes of the guards. There were few that were friendly and even fewer inclined to speak to each other for anything more than missions and the trading of stolen goods. All but a pale, quiet looking female Viera roughly his age. She'd been scrawny when they'd first met, no more than a scrap of a thing hiding in a corner. Apparently she'd fled from a slave market before they'd sold her off to the highest bidder. While Kaniedie didn’t say much at first- or anything at all in the company of the older members- she slowly started warming up to him after they ran a few missions, after realizing he wasn’t going to jump at the first chance to leave her to die when something went wrong. Eventually even becoming his one and only friend. When the gang leaders had a big fight a few years after their initial meeting and the members split up she was the only one to stick with him, his ever faithful companion even years later. When he’d mentioned wanting to try adventuring he’d only been a little surprised that she’d signed up right along with him. Through thick and thin was all she said when he’d questioned her.

He may or may not have teared up a bit when she’d said it.

Whilst he may not have known his birth family- or had any _real_ family structure as a child that wasn’t a band of criminals- he felt that in her at least, he’d found a sister. They might not have been blood related but they’d relied upon one another during the bad times, slogging through hell and back during the Calamity and forging a bond that he doubted many others would understand.

…

It'd taken years of theft and the careful hiding of gil for them to finally save enough for a one way ticket on a boat destined for Eorzea, with nothing more than the clothes on their backs and a small pack holding their weapons and a few rolls of bandages. Their ‘armor’ had been little more than pieced together scraps of leather and cloth, having no money for the fancy attire of the richer warriors like the samurai of Kugane. It didn’t matter either way Hitora told himself as he listened to the waves crash against the wood of the ship, ignoring the way the constant tilting and turning made his stomach churn. They’d be in a new place soon, have new lives. No more running with gangs to make enough money to eat, no more hiding from guards as they pulled scarves over their faces and ran, no more limping home after getting jumped in the back alleys with clothes and hands stained red.

“Hey, ‘Tora? You okay?” A gentle murmur suddenly came from his right, startling him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes (when had he squeezed them shut?) and met his sister’s concerned gaze, answering it with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I’m fine Kani, just thinking.” He tilted his head back and let it fall against the rough wood of the wall behind him as he spoke, saying nothing more as he felt a hand quietly rest on his shoulder and squeeze once in support. She understood, even if he didn’t say it aloud. They were treading in unfamiliar territory, going blind into what could very much make or break them. It was enough to send both a thrill and tremor though him, excitement and fear warring at the forefront of his mind.

In his head he couldn’t help but pray that the Twelve the people of this strange new land worshipped would be kind to them, or at least kinder than the gods back home were.

…

His first impression of Eorzea was that of the docks, ears flicking this way and that as he took in the unfamiliar scenery. The boat they’d managed to secure passage on was a small cargo ship- the only way out and away from Doma after the Empire took over- and as such hadn’t been able to take them to one of the larger ports, dropping him and his sole companion off at a small town settled north of what they’d called Thanalan and south of something called the Black Shroud. He’d simply smiled and nodded at the captain, hoping the confusion didn’t show in his eyes because he honestly had no idea what the hell those names even _meant_ but he supposed it really didn’t matter. They were out of Doma and finally after _months_ out of that stupid ship and its cramped all too dark cargo hold, finally on stable ground that didn’t feel like it was trying to shake him to death with every storm that passed.

“If I never step foot on a boat again it will be _too soon._ ” Kaniedie ripped her hood back irritably behind him, glaring at the ocean like it had personally offended her. He agreed with the sentiment wholeheartedly but it didn’t stop him from teasing her, setting off a bout of playful bickering as they gathered their few belongings and set off into the more or less unknown. They removed their cloaks as they walked, fastening their previously hidden weapons back in place on their sides now that they were no longer worried about appearing like two pitiful refugees before an all too gullible boat captain. Maybe if he were a better man he’d feel guilty but as it was he was far too excited about exploring a strange new land to care, eyes bright as took in the new scenery.

It was probably this exact look on his face and their obvious weapons that made a travelling merchant stop and ask them if they wanted a ride to Ul'dah, assuming the pair were off to join the Adventurer’s Guild or some other nonsense. Hitora simply smiled and rolled with it, elbowing Kaniedie pointedly in the side when she furrowed her brows and started to ask something. He pretended the resulting elbow back didn’t hurt as the two of them climbed aboard the strange floating carriage, easily avoiding the man’s questions as they headed into the forest. He was entirely unaware of how much such a simple decision would change their lives.


End file.
